


Opposites

by AlexyLizz



Category: Thomas Was Alone
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-02-19
Updated: 2014-02-19
Packaged: 2018-01-13 00:32:25
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 932
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1206205
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AlexyLizz/pseuds/AlexyLizz





	Opposites

James, had met someone new. Strange, this other rectangle looked just like himself, same size, same shape, same jumping ability, they were the same... except the other one was red... and on the correct side of the world. In the past, James had been ridiculed for his disregard for Newtonian Laws. James was perfectly happy jumping about on the ceiling, but every AI he had run into made a point of telling him that it was unnatural. James only hoped that this red shape with the air of confidence wouldn't do the same. Either way, James felt obligated to help him out of his cage. The red rectangle introduced himself to the green James as Thomas. Thomas explained, as they hopped across levels, that he had been alone, but had found numerous friends, and he knew he had to get back to them, even if he had no idea where were. James felt his heart sink as he realized Thomas didn't really want him around, but wanted to get back to his actual friends. The red rectangle insisted that James come with him, sure that they could help each other. Thomas found a floating black square he could not reach, James found he could jump on the opposite side and help Thomas up. It didn't matter which side of the world on which they fell, they needed each other, and each enjoyed the other's presence. The green AI felt a warm presence in the core of him, wishing to never be parted from this new Thomas.

Thomas found himself dazzled by the backwards green rectangle. He could do nothing but stare in awe as James leapt through the air and fell to the ceiling, not the floor. James seemed ashamed of this ability he possessed. Thomas thought it was brilliant, how could James not see that by being upside down, he had one of the greatest gifts that Thomas had ever seen. Working together they could get anywhere. Thomas couldn't think of one obstacle which they could not overcome. Red and green, together now until the end, unstoppable. He felt a little like the super hero Claire, with James at his side... or above him, he could do anything. 

James gladly helped Thomas through each level, glad to be appreciated by someone. A little warmth began growing in the core of him, making him gleeful to simply be around Thomas. Yet in the back of his mind, James knew eventually they would find Thomas' friends, and he would go back to being judged. He would again stop fitting in, he certainly didn't want that, but he enjoyed making Thomas happy. James figured it was enough just to make Thomas happy, and decided to enjoy whatever amount of time they had left, together... together and alone. Soon James repressed his warm glow he felt at being with the red rectangle and began questioning whether Thomas liked being with him as well. He had to hate James' strange green color, or question his upwards falling. I mean Thomas was just so... perfect. He had a lovely, normal coloration, the perfect jump height, adorable little 'hm's' as he observed the world. He was so nice and willing to aid James, he had stopped talking of his friends. What was so special about James? Why would one so fantastic pay any attention to himself? Although James couldn't help but doubt himself, he had to notice Thomas' adoring gaze as he glided across ceilings. The warmth grew again, bubbling over to make a very giddy James. He was having fun. James was actually having proper fun. 

Thomas felt all tingly watching James grow happier and happier as time went on. He found himself no longer wanting to find his friends. Of course Thomas missed missed them and wanted to see them all again, but for now, he just wanted to enjoy his time with his new companion. And he did enjoy it. Thomas felt a bubbly sensation emanating from his core, a not entirely unpleasant feeling, but one that somehow reminded him of James. He just, felt blissful with every moment that passed when he was with his green counterpart. "Were they... more... than friends? Could they be?" Thomas wondered. He realized how he felt about James, must be how Chris feels for Laura. Was this... love? He saw now that love could appear quickly and without warning. He was in love. Thomas was in love with James. He knew this through his immense experience with observing. How should he go about it? Thomas began wondering if he should tell James, or show him. The downwards falling rectangle was almost sure that James felt the same way. James didn't seem to want to meet anyone else, and Thomas believed himself to be the cause of James' giddiness. Thomas felt pleased at this thought. He adored his bouncing around, seemingly simply out of happiness. Finally Thomas could stand it no longer. He leapt up to meet James, and kissed him.

James didn't know how this was possible. He wasn't sure how he knew, but he was positive that this was a kiss. Gravity soon ended their first kiss, but James jumped on the ceiling, beaming. Thomas had made him the happiest quadrilateral in the world. James shouted from the ceiling, "I love you Thomas!" He felt like an idiot, but a happy idiot. Thomas jumped to his level to kiss him once more, and chuckled, "I love you too James," as together they hopped through the last portal of 5.10, and into the world of 6.1.


End file.
